On The Stairs
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Would Byakuya really have sex on the stairs?


On the stairs

"Tadaima!" (I'm home) Renji called out after he walked into the home he and Byakuya shared. Renij had been out visiting Ichigo and his friend's now, girlfriend Rukia.

"In here,"Byakuya answered from the living room where he was stretched across their leather couch." How are Ichigo and my sister?"

Good, Renji replied, lying on top of the black haired man, "she sends her nii-sama lo--"

Byakuya covered Renji's mouth with his own,

"I think you missed me…" he whispered before covering Byakuya's mouth with his own. Both tongues scoped every crevice of the other's mouth as if for the first time.

"Speaking of loving someone," Byakuya stated as he ground his hips upward into Renji's.

A moan of approval escaped Renji as the friction between the two erections became more intense.

Renji broke the kiss so as to move lower down his lover's body. He torturously licked his way down Byakuya's collar bone toward his nipples. Drawing one into his mouth, he began to lightly suck on it just to tease Byakuya. Swiftly he bit down enough to rip a scream of agony and bliss from Byakuya's lips. Byakuya knew in the end it would be Renji screaming.

Moving ever lower, Renji reached his navel and immediately stuck out his tongue to give his belly button some attention.

Byakuya hissed at the slick feeling so close to the one place that needed attention desperately.

Throwing his head back in passion, he stifled a groan as Renji skimmed his fingers lightly over the ever growing bulge in Byakuya's pants.

Satisfied with the reaction from the man beneath him, Renji decided it was time to move a little lower.

Renji sat up to undo the fasteners of his lover's jeans with skilled hands.

Once Byakuya's boxers were removed as well, Renji ran his nails up Byakuya's thighs, stopping just at the junction of his hip and thigh.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, blowing the head of Byakuya's cock lightly.

"Renji…nnh." Byakuya struggled to form the words as he writhed beneath the feelings of Renji's cool breath against the inferno that was his own skin

"Beg me for it!" Renji demanded. Byakuya always felt that begging showed weakness, and Renji knew this.

"Suck it, NOW!" Desperation and a little impatience were driving him near insanity but he dare not show it; but his cock was so painfully hard.

"Since you asked so nicely…"

And with that Renji swallowed Byakuya's entire cock from tip to base.

"Renji!" The name of his lover was ripped from him by the sensations of that hot mouth encasing him.

Renji quickly placed his hands on Byakuya's hips, pinning him to the couch. Byakuya's thrusting would've surely choked him otherwise.

"Renji! So close! I need to…" the passionate cries for release were quickly replaced with angry grunts of disapproval when Renji released Byakuya and took away the delicious suction his mouth was making.

"What are you doing!? Renji!" Not only was his chance at release taken away, but his dick had become more swollen and painful.

"You'll be fuckin me soon, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't come before you were inside of me. Besides, I want the cum in me, not on the leather…" Renji stated to the man beneath him as he covered his lips in another heated kiss.

Renji ground his hips into Byakuya's causing him to groan into their kiss and bite Renji's lower lip.

"This leather is rather annoying. May I suggest a change in venue? Upstairs perhaps?"

"Okay." Renji breathed. He wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist as he stood up to walk up the stairs. Byakuya gracefully made his way around the couch and to the stairs.

Renji leaned down and again sealed Byakuya's lips with another kiss. He poured everything he had into that kiss, he tried to tell Byakuya how much he loved him without saying a word. The kiss became hungry as the two began to claw at each other's skin after only having walked up 3 stairs.

"Byakuya!" Renji cried out as his lover slammed his back into the wall and began to bite and suck at his collar bone. Byakuya smirked into Renji's skin.

Not being able to stand being one upped, Renji used all his strength to push back and force Byakuya between him and the opposite wall. "Renji!" This time Renji went immediately for Byakuya's member. At the same time Byakuya grabbed Renji's. The friction between the two erections became overwhelming. Renji let out a desperate groan as he bucked harder into Byakuya's calloused hand.

"OH fuck, I need you so bad right now!" Renji pleaded. They were barely half way up the stairs but he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be filled more than ever.

"On the stairs?" A bewildered but still desperate Byakuya asked.

"Yes, on the fuckin stairs!" He could really care less if they were in the middle of the street. All Renji knew was that if he didn't find release soon, it was going to be a rough night for Byakuya.

"I don't think I can make it upstairs anyway." Byakuya answered. His hard on was making him more and more exhausted.

He slammed Renji against the wall once again. Renji braced himself against Byakuya's shoulders as Byakuya positioned himself at Renji's waiting entrance.

Without so much as a warning Byakuya slammed into Renji with all the strength he had, hitting Renji's prostate dead on. The mixture of ecstasy and torture ripped a scream from Renji's over-sensitized body.

"Fuck! Byakuya!" He screamed.

Byakuya pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in with such force that Renji slammed his head against the wall. Again and again Byakuya crashed back into Renji.

The white hot pleasure from his prostate being repeatedly struck was finally starting to get to Renji. His eyes were going in and out of focus and he could feel the tension coiling like a snake at the base of his cock.

Byakuya was starting to see stars as well. He was near the point of blacking out when he felt Renji's muscles clench around him. He looked up to find Renji's auburn eyes glazed over in lust.

"Come, koibito." That was all the direction Renji needed. He cried out Byakuya's name as he came. "Renji!" Byakuya called out as he came just seconds after his lover.

The two slowly slid down the wall completely sated. Painfully Byakuya pulled out of Renji and laid across his chest with arms draped to the side. Renji ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair as their heavy breathing melted into silence.

"Maybe we'll make it to the bedroom later," Renji commented.

"Hopefully," Byakuya replied," I was thinking maybe there could be a less painful round two."

Renji laughed and said," I don't know, I kinda liked it rough. It just made the pleasure that much better."

"You're strange…" Byakuya joked.

"we call that a freak, Byakuya" Renji said.

Byakuya looked a little confused as he tried to "talk slang" as everyone else did. "Well then, someone's a freak." He said, sounding a little awkward.

"You wanna see how much of one I am?"

Without a second to spare, Byakuya grabbed Renji by the hand and they bolted upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
